Te amo desgracia
by harunablackrose
Summary: El pasado no es algo de lo que se pueda huir con facilidad, las heridas pueden cerrar pero siempre quedará cicatriz y al final siempre te alcanza, . ¿Que será lo que se oculta tras esa sonrisa bella y blanca? Hasta un juego de niños puede retorcerse. Sasunaru Omegaverso (dedicado a mi ficker favorita)
1. Aviones De papel

Mundo alterno un poco OC

Es omegaverso, la verdad es que hace mucho no escribo para este Fandom ni en esta cuenta pero después de enterarme de que mi ficker favorita se retira, me entró nostalgia, no soy la mejor escribiendo ni la más original pero me gustaría dedicárselo a ella, aun si no estoy segura de que lo valla a leer, con todo mi corazón para Tlacuilo1.

será un fic corto e ira algo rápido espero que lo disfruten.

Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen,todos los créditos a su respectivo autor

De mi cora para su cora 3

... Te amo desgracia...

El primer día de instituto nunca a sido precisamente fácil, al menos no para mi y menos teniendo en cuenta que este es el último semestre , las chicas fáciles buscaran conseguir novio antes del verano a toda costa porque antes muertas que quedarse atrás, y obviamente soy como siempre el objetivo principal de sus maniobras y es que como no amarme si soy perfecto.

-Sasuke kun, ¿que te parece mi nuevo corte de pelo? ¡lo corte para ti, se que dijiste que te gusta el pelo largo pero... ! - ¿ no tiene nada más que hacer?

-lo que digas sakura- dije para después levantarme de mi asiento pasando por completo de ella,

cada día es lo mismo, la monotonía nunca fue una verdadera molestia para mi, las mundanas vidas de mis compañeros nunca me llaman la atención, los estudios me van

siempre perfecto y los profesores me aman, y más sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir esta extraña emoción en la punta de mis dedos presintiendo que algo nuevo se aproxima, seguramente un nuevo fastidio.

-muy bien muchachos tomen asiento - dijo apenas entrar iruka sensei el profesor de historia- vamos a comenzar la clase. El día de hoy se integra a nosotros un nuevo compañero, preséntate por favor-

Cara de idiota, sonrisa de estúpido, y que cabello de nido... Otro imbécil más

-¡muy bien perdedores, miren bien este rostro, soy Naruto Uzumaki y yo soy definitivamente la persona mas genial que ustedes van a conocer!- grito efusivamente, mirando a todos con una socarrona sonrisa, mostrando una dentadura perfecta y blanca

no tiene sentido alguno del ridículo,

Definitivamente ese chico es una desgracia.

-¡Naruto! Comportate como es debido, ¡esas no son formas de presentarse!- le regaño el sensei -

-pero iruka sens...- comenzó con su reproche

-¡pero nada! Toma asiento - le corto rápidamente iruka

Lo mire caminar desgarbado hacia los asientos disponibles de la parte de atrás de el aula, cabello rubio y corto, revuelto para variar ,lindos ojos azules y unas peculiares marcas en sus mejillas que le otorgan un aspecto curioso a su rostro, a simple vista parece ser varios centímetros más bajo que yo con una contextura delgada pero firme, sin nada mas que destacar en el, otro beta más del montón.

La clase comenzó tranquila y sin ningún percance... Otro día como cualquiera o eso pensé yo hasta que vi como un par de aviones de papel viajaban kamikazes en dirección al profesor

-¡quien diablos esta arrojando esto!- bueno se acabo la tranquilidad del dia

Se escucharon varias risas desde el fondo del salón, claramente había sido obra del nuevo y el ya conocido perdedor del inusual era de suponer que esos dos iban a terminar haciendo migas, no es que me importe realmente lo que hagan o no ese par pero como presidente del consejo estudiantil es mi deber vigilar a los castigados y lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es tener que desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo ocupándome de esos dos

-¿y bien? ¿Quien lo hizo? De acuerdo como nadie quiere hablar tendré que castigalos a todos- valla mierda

-nooo-se escucho el claro descontento grupal

-¡fueron Kiba y el nuevo!— se escuchó la voz molesta de Sakura justo detrás de mí -Sakura traidora- siseo Kiba señalando la acusatoriamente

-bien pues ya que les gusta tanto tirar basura se tendrán que quedar esta tarde a limpiar el salón, Uchiha confío en ti para vigilar les— valla mierda

—¿¡Que!? Noooo— gritaron ambos dramáticamente

...

El resto del día transcurrió "normal" y sin más castigos, a pesar de ello mi tarde ya estaba arruinada, no es que tenga muchas ganas de volver a mi casa pero definitivamente hay maneras mejores de pasar la tarde.

Sonó finalmente la campana de fin se clases y pronto me encontré junto al par de "condenados'

—valla cosa, ¡te dije que no te rieras tan fuerte! y ahora ¿quien sacará a akamaru a pasear? —

—no pensé que nos fueran a delatar, la próxima vez será mejor— se miraron a los ojos antes de empezar a reír

— bien par de tontos aquí está el material de limpieza, así que comienzen de una vez que no tengo toda la tarde— dije dejando notar mi fastidio

—¡hey! ¡No nos llames tontos! —¿acaso me esta retando este zoquete?

—yo los llamo como me pege en gana usuratonkachi— respondí con mi clara superioridad

—¡yo te enseñaré teme!—dijo intentado arrojarse a mi mientras Kiba lo sujetaba nerviosamente

—¡como me llamaste dobe! —¡como se atreve!

—¡de ninguna forma! Ya nos vamos a limpiar compermiso— dijo Kiba mientras tapaba la boca de naruto y lo arrastraba con el

—Como se atreve ese perdedor, definitivamente quiere que ocurra una desgracia— me recarge en la pared molesto sintiendo con más fuerza que antes las cosquillas en los dedos de mis manos sin tener la menor idea de su significado.

...

*AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO*

Aun aturdido por el golpe podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el mio y su respiración Agitarse contra mi cuello~


	2. Ruidos En el pasillo

Mundo alterno un poco OC

Es omegaverso, la verdad es que hace mucho no escribo para este Fandom ni en esta cuenta pero después de enterarme de que mi ficker favorita se retira, me entró nostalgia, no soy la mejor escribiendo ni la más original pero me gustaría dedicárselo a ella, aun si no estoy segura de que lo valla a leer, con todo mi corazón para Tlacuilo1.

Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen

será un fic corto e ira algo rápido espero que lo disfruten.

De mi cora para su cora 3

—Como se atreve ese perdedor, definitivamente quiere que ocurra una desgracia — me recargue en la pared molesto, sintiendo con más fuerza que antes las cosquillas en los dedos de mis manos sin tener la menor idea de su significado.

Después de dos horas ese par de irreverentes por fin habían terminado su labor, ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, pero la tensión entre el rubio y yo podía cortarse con un cuchillo, para ser sincero no sabia como actuar, como alfa hay pocas ocasiones en las que alguien se atreva a retarte de esa manera, no se si pensar que ese niño tiene agallas o solo es estúpido.

OoOoOoOo

Guardaron el material en su respectivo sitio y caminaron hacia la salida, era lo suficientemente tarde como para que tuviese que rendir cuentas en su casa, y estaba obscuro con algo. De suerte para el solo su aniki se encontraría en ella, se acercó a la palanca de la puerta y se estremeció, tiro de ella con más fuerza y su temor lo dejo en blanco... Estaba cerrado

—maldición —mascullo por lo bajo

—¿que ocurre? —pregunto Kiba

—esta cerrado—

—¿tendremos que esperar a que alguien venga a abrirnos? - pregunto naruto un poco alterado de repente

—si, llamaré a algún profesor para que venga por nosotros —

El silencio se instaló en el pequeño grupo de chicos sintiéndose algo forzado.

Estábamos sentados en las escaleras esperando a iruka sensei cuando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó desde uno de los corredores del primer piso, los muros eran delgados y con ese silencio se podía escuchar todo.

—¡¿que fue eso?!—naruto se miraba nervioso, parecía desagradarle la obscuridad miraba para todas partes como esperando que alguna sombra se moviera.

—¿acaso le temes a los fantasmas dobe? —dije con una sonrisa ladina viendo su ceño fruncirse y sus labios distorsionarse en un puchero que me calentó de manera extraña el pecho

—¡claro que no teme! —

—pero si estas temblando dobe —lo mire apretar la quijada mientras yo aún mantenía mi sonrisa

—¡calma!—el inuzuka se estaba poniendo nervioso ante la escena

—bueno, en ese caso ¿porque no me acompañas arriba a ver lo que sucede?—

—¡Bien!— como si la rabia lo hubiese envalentonado me tomo de la mano y me jalo con el escaleras arriba,dejando a Kiba solo.

El primer piso estaba aun mas obscuro que la planta baja, el intenso cosquilleo en las manos les hizo notar que aún las mantenían entrelazadas en una sensación extraña y desconocida para ambos más no molesta, sin saber exactamente que los impuso a ello, ninguno hizo ademán de romper el contacto, caminaron lentamente por el pasillo mirando de una en una las aulas.

—aquí no hay nada— susurro naruto

—si, será mejor que volvamos con Kiba— ambos se disponían a volver cuando escucharon un grupo de voces provenientes del salón del fondo

...

Nos acercamos lentamente, podía sentir la mano de naruto estrujar con más fuerza la mía, olía a miedo y eso me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Al llegar al salón que resultó irónicamente el nuestro sentí con más fuerza su ansiedad, quizás no debí haberle retado pues su miedo me inquieta, asomamos la cabeza ligeramente, tratando de ser los más silenciosos posible.

—recuerdame, ¿porque robamos en una escuela? — pregunto un extraño hombre

—no estamos robando, vinimos por información de uno de los alumnos— susurro quien parecía ser su líder

—¿pagan bien?—

—más de lo que tu puedas imaginar, así que mejor hacerlo rápido —

¿Información de un alumno?, esto era grave, tenían que actuar y pronto, el instituto de konoha es una escuela élite por lo que saber que personas de esa índole buscaban a un alumno no era extraño y por supuesto era una mala señal.

Sasuke volteo a ver a su acompañante que no parecía muy tranquilo y apretó la mano del de marquitas intentando obtener su atención, lucia pálido y respiraba con rapidez.

Lo tomo por los hombros acercandolo más a el intentando transmitirle calma —será mejor que volvamos con Kiba y nos ocultemos hasta que alguien llegue por nosotros — naruto asintió un poco ido y se dejo guiar por el más alto

Camine con naruto bien sujeto a mi, hasta llegar a la planta baja pero no vimos a Kiba por ninguna parte, y peor aun podíamos escuchar pasos acercándose a nuestra posición.

—naruto, tenemos que ocultarnos — dije rápidamente

—¡¿pero y Kiba?! — le cubrí la boca con la mano intentando parar su escándalo

—seguro se escondió, vamos que ya vienen, el estará bien— tome nuevamente su mano jalandolo hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos del fondo, intentando entrar a alguna de las aulas cerradas escuchamos un ruido cerca de nosotros y lo único que atiné a hacer fue pegarme a la puerta y llevar el cuerpo de naruto más cerca de mi en un intento por mimetizarnos en medio de la obscuridad del pasillo para pasar desapercibidos

De pronto, la puerta sobre la que estaban recargados se abrió y cayeron fuertemente contra el piso

Aun aturdido por el golpe, podía sentir su cuerpo bajo el mio estremecerse por el dolor del golpe y su respiración Agitarse contra mi cuello, lo estaba aplastando, me separe un poco de el y nuestros ojos conectaron, sus preciosos zafiros me atraparon inmediatamente invitándome indecorosamente a perderme en ellos. Me quedé mirando su rostro mientras este comenzaba a sonrojarse por lo vergonzoso de la situación no sería el beta más guapo del mundo pero sus ojos tal vez si que podrían competir,lastima que sea un completo desastre de persona

—Mmm... ¿Interrumpo? — mi respiración se corto al escuchar una voz detrás de nosotros.

...

Avances del siguiente capítulo ~

—¡Muy bien naruto, me vas a decir en este preciso momento quienes son ellos y porqué te están buscando! — le Exijo retandolo con la mirada.

Déjenme saber sus opiniones con un comentario :)


End file.
